Can I Love You?
by loverukia
Summary: Rukia, a university student, falls in love with the most unlikely person she can imagine, her professor. Can she dare to express her feelings if she is already committed to another? This is a Byaruki fic. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Umm, hey... so this is my first try at writing a fan fiction. I have read so many Byaruki stories and they inspired me to write one my self. Though it's mostly for fun. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Turning Point

It was another day with the same routine as always. People around was doing their usual business. In sixteen years of Rukia Ukitake's life, not once did she fail to be on time. To what seems to be another ordinary day for Rukia will be the day fate has other ideas.

It was the beginning of another semester of being a university student at Karakura Uiversity and as was her habit to be earlier than usual yet she was running late this time. She cursed her way through the crowd of people in the streets as she was running to be on school on time. As she finally reached to school, she was now running towards her class with all her might. But as she turns to a corner, she suddenly slipped up. Her things flew everywhere and Rukia was not able to regain her balance, so she hit the floor. Unfortunately, for our heroine, she also hit her head during the slip, so she is slowly losing consciousness. Before her mind went completely blank and totally faint, she cursed again to the person stupid enough to leave a banana peel on the floor.

'Stupid. Who left this banana peel on the floor?! When I get know who left this, he or she will pay big time!' Rukia thought as she was fainting away. Now she was really late, plus she also slipped on the very beginning of the new semester. What an unlucky turn of events it was for her.

* * *

"Hey, look! What a handsome guy. Who is he?" asked a girl to her friend in a loud voice. She just voiced out the thoughts of everyone present in the room.

"Shush! Keep your voice down. That guy is the new part-time university professor." answered her friend who is trying to keep her friend's loud voice down. She was about to say something again but was interrupted by her friend.

"Oh look! He seems to be coming this way. Great! I'll just go and talk to him. Wish me luck, Orihime." as soon as she said those words, she sauntered off to talk with the handsome stranger.

"Rangiku, get back here!" said Orihime in a whisper but her friend did not seem to have heard her.

'Sigh… why do I even bother with her whims? Well then, let's get back to work' Orihime said to herself. She was passing out fliers to the students.

* * *

"Hey mister, here have a flier. It's about an event that will be held next week in this campus. We would like it if you can participate. It is an event for pairs. You can pair with me there and we can have some fun next week." Rangiku said to the handsome stranger. She was publicly flirting for everyone to see.

The man only looked at the flier and said, "Thanks but no thanks. Excuse me; I have some urgent business to attend to. Step aside."

He left Rangiku staring at him in shock. She cannot believe her advances were rejected; moreover, her beauty was ignored. She went back to where Orihime was. She was annoyed by the fact that her charms and assets were not affecting the man. Rangiku promised to herself that she will get the man whatever means she has to use.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you do not mind the spelling and grammar mistakes. If I'm in the mood, maybe I can continue to write more. At least I can end it with just a few chapters. I am still thinking on how will the development of the story go. So if you have any suggestions, please do say so. It would really mean a lot. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again. This is my latest chapter of my story. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Mysteries

A new school semester has started at Karakura University. Most of the students were already in their respective classes. During this time a peculiar man can be seen walking along the hallway.

'Tap…, tap…, tap…' as was the sound of the man's footsteps. The place was unusually quiet, no other students can be seen around.

*yawns*

'Boring… I am not in the mood to attend class today.' the man mused to himself as he continues to walk. He did not hear the running footsteps that were coming near. When suddenly a book flew by and hit him.

"Ouch! That hurts! Who in the…" then at that moment he saw a lady slipped and hit her head as her things flew away. He hurriedly run to her and catch her before she fall to the floor.

"Hey miss, wake up… wake up. Not good, she's unconscious. She's even bleeding." The man said as he performed first-aid medication to the girl.

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." He said as he carried her, bridal style.

'Umph… for a small girl she sure is a bit heavy'

* * *

*Childrens laughter*

*giggle*

"_Ru… Rukia…" a voice called in the total darkness._

'Who's there? Who are you? What do you want with me?" asked Rukia. Then a gush of wind swept and the scene changed. The darkness turned into beautiful scenery of a green meadow under a clear bright sky. There were birds chirping, flying around, and butterflies dancing above the flowers everywhere. She was in the middle of it all.

'Where am I? Huh? I-Is that me?' Rukia saw a girl running towards and realized that it was a small version of her. It was Rukia when she was just a child.

The girl continued to run towards her until she passed right through Rukia like a ghost. She was waving at someone behind Rukia.

"_Over here Rukia. Faster!" _the figure that popped out of nowhere called out. It was a little boy but the face was blurred. Then it ran away with little Rukia following behind.

'I must be dreaming' Rukia said. None the less, she followed the two figures were too fast. While catching up to them the scenery changed again. This time they were inside a worn out cottage which was barely furnished. Little Rukia was now crying with the little boy comforting her. They were talking. Rukia can barely hear them.

"_Uwaaahhh…", cried little Rukia._

"_Shh… Stop crying now Rukia" the boy said as he tries to comfort her. _

"_B-But… uwaahhh…! You're going away!" exclaimed little Rukia._

"_Don't worry about me… (can't hear the words) …Then let's make a promise._"

*Sniffs* _"Promise?"_ asked little Rukia. She was clearly confused.

"_Yup, I promise that…" _

That was the last part of the conversation which Rukia heard. Everything turned black again, letting the darkness sink in. Leaving Rukia no time to fully understand the meaning of it all…

* * *

'It's dark. Where am I? Mm… I can see white? '

*Blinks* looks around and adjusted the body in a sitting position.

'Ahh… I am in the infirmary. How in the world did I get here?'

"Thank goodness, you finally woke up!" said a person in white robes. "Do you feel any pain? Are you alright now?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine now" answered Rukia.

"Are you sure? Fortunately, you do not have any severe injuries and your head seem to be just fine except from that wound in your head. So what happened?" asked by the person.

"Oh this, I accidentally slipped from a banana peel in the hallway. Umm… miss…"

"Unohana, my name is Retsu Unohana my dear. I am the school doctor."

"Unohana sensei, can I go now? I still have to go to class and find my things."

"Well it seems to me that you are fine but you don't have to force yourself. As for your things…" Unohana stood up and picked up something beside her desk then gave it to Rukia. "Here they are. I do believe these are what you are looking for."

"Yes they are. And none seems to be missing. Thank you so much Unohana sensei!"

"You do not have to thank me. It was that young man who carried you here that brought all of your things. Unfortunately he already left. He did not even say his name." Unohana said. "Do rest some more, dear and do not fret over your classes. It is still the first day, I am sure you can still catch up with the lessons. When you wake up later, I have some forms for you to fill up. I will be on my desk then." As she said those words, Unohana went to her desk to finish her work leaving Rukia in the infirmary bed.

*sigh*

'What an unlucky day it is for me… Hmmm… what's this? This is a… handkerchief?' Rukia lifted a handkerchief above her head for a better view. 'It is obviously not mine. I guess it belongs to that young man Unohana sensei said that carried me to this place. There are initials sewed into it. The man must be a sissy. But they are awfully familiar somehow.'

Rukia quickly got out of bed. She decided to find the man who helped her and the person stupid enough to litter a banana peel in the hallways that caused such an unfortunate accident to our heroine.

"Sensei, I think I must go out after all. I still have some things to take care of." Rukia said.

"If that is your decision then I have no choice. Here, please fill-up this medical form before you leave." Unohana said as she gave Rukia the medical form. "Thank you, Rukia-san. Come back again if you feel any pain in the head okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much. Bye sensei." Rukia said as she left closing the door behind her. Thus, her search began for that stupid person and the man who helped her.

* * *

_Knock… knock…_

"Yes, come in. Who is it?" asked Unohana Retsu.

The door opened slowly and revealed a very handsome man dressed in formal attire. It was the same man who rejected Rangiku's advancements towards him.

"This is a surprise." Unohana said in a delighted tone. "What brings you here Byakuya sensei?"

"Excuse me Unohana sensei, is Rukia Ukitake here?

* * *

Author's Note: So... what can I say, they wanted a longer story line so I did the best that I could. I hope you enjoyed it. And suggestions, criticisms and even flames are welcomed to me. Well, let's just say that my hobby is to read anything that interests me and disregard or ignore those that do not. So post whatever comments you can say about the story. Afterall, its free to voice out opinions. Just like what I am doing right now:D

Before I forget, thanks to all who reviewed, followed and fave. I totally did not expect to reach six reviews in such a short time. Honestly, I expected one or two at the most, hehe :)


End file.
